What Do You Do?
by Crystal Serenity Yuy
Summary: Odin Lowe Yuy has gone to live with his father,Heero Yuy. Odin doesn't know where his mother is or what has happened to her. Then the news comes. She's died...... Or has she? Please read and review. Odin's mother has finally been revealed. CHAPTER SEVEN!
1. The Beginning

**What do you do when your mother's best friend leaves you with your father?**

**What do you do when your father hates your mother for not telling him about you?**

**What do you do when the person who's suppose to be your role-model doesn't want you around?**

**This is what Odin Lowe Yuy asks himself everytime his father ignores him. **

**His uncles cared for him because his mother had always been the one to keep them all together.**

**Now they were all torn apart because of him.**

**Rei knocked on the door of Quatre Winner's mansion, her best friend's, brother's home. Odin looked up at his aunt. "Auntie Rei, why am I coming here to stay with Uncle Quatre and my daddy, Heero?" **

**"The girls and I need to go pick up your mother in Tokyo because she's lost her ticket to come home." **

**"Okay." Odin replied seeing his Uncle Quatre. His mother had brought him here for his first Christmas. None of the others had been there except Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy and Quatre were engaged to be married the following year. Odin smiled and jumped into his Uncle Quatre's arms. **

**"Quatre, I know this is a lot, but..." **

**"I know, Rei. Heero isn't back yet, but I'm sure he will love Odin." **

**"Thanks, Quatre."**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**Odin had had no contact with his mother what so ever for the past three weeks. It was starting to make him worry. Heero, the man who was **_**suppose **_**to be his father, was completely ignoring him. Like yesterday:**

**Flashback**

**Odin was sitting in the garden, minding his own business until his father came up. "Hey, Dad." He said lightly and walked over to him. Heero looked at him with distant eyes, remembering the first time he had slept with the young child's mother. He quickly shook his head and walked away. It wasn't worth it to get involved. Rei would soon be coming back to get him. He had even asked her where Odin's mother was. **_**'Like you deserve to know. Breaking her heart by telling her you never wanted to get married and have kids. Pathetic.'**_

**End Flashback**

**Odin laid back down in his bed. His Aunt Dorothy came in and found him like that. "Odin, what's wrong?" She asked sitting down on the bed. **

**"I'm worried about my mommy. Daddy doesn't want to be near me." The little boy replied. Dorothy knew he was smart for his age. Hell, his father was smart at age fifteen. Heero had known way too much about things that even a normal twenty-five year-old didn't even know. **

**"Odin, he's scared to get to know you because he feels that your mother or Rei is going to come back here and take you away." **

**"Auntie Rei said she isn't going to come and get me. She's going to let mommy get up the courage once she gets back from Tokyo." **

**"Odin, do you know why she's letting your mother come to get you?" **

**"No." Odin replied, sitting up and clutching an old stuffed animal. **

**"Where did you get that?" Dorothy asked quickly avoiding the question she knew would follow the no he had given her. **

**"Mommy gave it to me for Christmas. She said it was Daddy's." **

**"It was. You know how I know?" She asked and Odin shook his head no. "Dr.J, the man who trained your father to be a gundam pilot, gave him that. It was in the fire that destroyed the building your father and his mommy and daddy were living in. It was the only thing that survived the fire, besides your father. Dr. J allowed him to keep it." **

**"So this is all Daddy had left of grammie and granddaddy?" **

**"Yes, sweetie." **

**Odin got up off the bed and ran down the hall to the training room. His father was normally there about eight o'clock every morning. Odin went in and found his father laying down in the middle of the mat. He tip-toed over and sat down next to him holding the stuffed tiger. The poor thing had been dragged around so much, his Auntie Lita had to re-sew some of the stitches in the stuffed animal's arms. **

**"Daddy... Um... Mommy gave me this last Christmas and told me it was yours. Auntie Dorothy just got done telling me about how you got it. And I... I want to give it back to you. Here." Odin said handing Heero the tiger. **

**Heero smiled a true smile and calmly picked the boy up. Odin was crying by now. He loved that stuffed animal, but he also knew that it was the last thing his father had of his parents. "How about you keep it?" Heero said pressing the stuffed animal into his son's hands. **

**"No." The little boy whispered. Heero kissed the top of his son's head. **

**"Yes. Don't make me put you in a time out." Heero said laughing. Odin smiled and started laughing with his father.**

**Heero smiled at his son. How could he have helped create this little boy? **_**His third birthday's coming up. Can't wait to give him something his mother will freak out about.**_** Heero picked his son up and laughed. "Can we go get ice cream, Daddy?"**

**"Sure, Odin."**

**Odin had stared out the window and found that they were taking the same route Serena had told him that his father had take her on their first date. It was a funny story that she had even laughed through. She had first met Heero because of her brother and found him to be a pain in the butt. She then accused him of not being able to be romantic, which Heero set out to show her he could and would be. She had been proven wrong for once. His mother had told him every detail. **

**Fade to Odin's mother's first date with Heero**

_**Heero pulled her up the hill. "Heero, hurry up. My legs hurt." Heero picked her up bridal style and carried her to the spot. Placing her back on her feet, Heero took the blindfold off. She gasped as she looked around. The picnic was set under the stars. There was a crescent moon out, too, making her hair seem like moonbeams. Heero smiled at her and then held her close.**_

_**"So, do you like it?" He asked, kissing her shoulder.**_

_**"Yes...It's gorgeous. Thank you." She answered answered, turning around and kissing him.**_

**Heero tucked the little boy into his bed. "Does your mother read you bedtime stories?" **

**"No, not really." **

**"Then what did she do?" **

**"She used to sing me the song you'd sing to her when she was sick." Odin replied hugging the tiger to his body tightly. **

**"Maybe some other time, Odin. Is there anything else she used to do to help you fall asleep?" **

**"Yeah, she'd tell me a story about you, but she never really got into many details."Odin replied gripping the tiger even tighter. **

**"How about a story about the Moon Kingdom?" **

**"Which one?" Odin asked looking up at his dad. He had heard most of them from his mother when he was only a few months old. He loved being Heero Yuy's son otherwise he wouldn't be as smart and as far along as most children his age. **

**Heero began to think. Which one would she have said would be best?**

**Flashback**

**"Heero, what do you think about this?" She asked from her place on the bed. It was a king sized canopy bed with green drapes. They were staying at her grandfather's home in Manchester, New York. Heero pulled the printed copy from the printer and skimed the page.**

**"Pretty good." He said and kissed her forehead. **

**"Really?" She asked staring up at him. Heero nodded and she placed her laptop on the bed. "We're going to be late for the party. I'll finish it when we get back." Heero smiled and placed the sheet down in a binder labled Moon Kingdom. It was visable for anyone to see.**

**(T.V. Camera P.O.V. fades from flashback into the present as Heero recites the words from the page.)**

**"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom now long forgotten by the races of men. In this kingdom, there was a lonely princess named Serenity Usagi Tsukino. Serenity, unlike the queens before her, had disobeyed her mother and returned to Earth with the man she was betrothed to. His name was Aires. He was the son of the god, Aires, and the eldest Princess of Earth, Cassandra. Since his mother was human, Aires was a demi-god as was Serenity. When they were children, they had become close, but there was another prince that wanted to marry Serenity. His name was Prince Endymion. Prince Endymion was Aires's younger by five months, but had inherited Elysian and the Golden Crystal. The reason for this was because Lady Cassandra had married Aires against her parents' wishes and was disowned. She died giving birth to Aires's son which was named after him. **

**"When Aires turned nine, he decided he would leave the Moon Kingdom and live with his father and all of the other Gods and Goddesses on Mount Olympus. Princess Serenity believed he did not care for her anymore and decided that it would be best if he left than lead her on any longer. The real reason was that Endymion had forced Serenity to kiss him when he knew Aires was just around the corner. Aires thought that Serenity had chosen Endymion over himself causing him to have a broken heart. And as all Gods, Goddesses, Demi-Gods, and the Royalty in the Moon Kingdom's reign knew that the only way to mend a broken heart was to go and live on Mount Olympus for ten years and then return. Aires did so and after his ten years were up he returned. He figured that Serenity had already married Endymion and had bore his children. Serenity's younger sister, Eiko, Princess of the Moon Kingdom and Cosmos had never married for her lover had died during a battle to protect the Moon Kingdom.**

**"When Aires arrived in the Moon Kingdom, he was surprised to find that his hopeful thoughts were not so and that Serenity had refused to marry until he returned. One day, he found Serenity sitting in the palace's garden with her pet white Siberian tiger, White Blaze. He knew it was wrong to look upon her. Even if she had known he was standing there, would she forgive him for eavesdropping on Endymion and her when they had been sharing a romantic moment? Aires managed to gather up the courage and approached Serenity. 'My Lady,' he said. 'Would you mind if I had a word with you?' Serenity, only just managing to remember the looks of her childhood friend, jumped up and hugged him tightly. 'My friend, I'm glad you are here. There is something I would like to ask you.' Aires knew that it must have been something major or she wouldn't have jumped up and hugged him as she did.**

"'**Aires, my friend and companion, I must ask you why you left with your father upon his return to Mount Olympus. I felt as if you didn't care for me and believed you needed not to lead me on only to break my heart.' Serenity said taking his hand in her own. The aroma of the roses filled the air and Aires plucked one of the red ones from its place. He gave it to Serenity. It was a secret sign they both knew the meaning of. Aires would always give her a red rose when he was about to apologize. 'What must you apologize for, my love? If it is for leaving, I've already forgiven you.' Serenity spoke squeezing his hand gently. 'I must apologize, my princess for eavesdropping on Endymion and yourself. It was accidental. I was coming to meet you here, as you asked, then found you both sharing an intimate moment.' Aires said turning his face away. Serenity smiled and turned his face so she could see his eyes. 'That was a forced kiss upon which you saw me under. I was so busy trying to get him off that I forgot how tired I was. I had to give into him and his demands. It is I who should be asking your forgiveness, not the other way around.'**

**"Aires ignored her words and found himself walking away with her in his arms at a brisk pace. He managed to make it to the throne room where he asked Queen Selenity for Serenity's hand in marriage. He was given it, but Serenity could not wait for the date her mother set. She asked for permission to see where her new home would be. Once there, Aires and she married. Serenity became pregnant and it was a difficult time for the kingdom. The crops were so large that there were not enough workers to get them in. Serenity, even though she was close to the day she would give birth, worked in the fields along with Aires. Her cousins Apollo, Zeus, and Hades, who were all named after their fathers, showed up. They were to bring Serenity and Aires back for their impending wedding. Apollo, upon seeing his beloved cousin working in the fields, believed that Aires had impregnated her and then treated her as a slave. Apollo failed the first time he tried to get her back to the kingdom. The second time he captured her and took her back **

**"Aires became angered, but Queen Selenity knew the truth for her brother, Coronus, had informed her. Apollo had killed the child, and once Aires found out, he sent an army to Venus. All the different royalties lived on each planet. The army was only stopped by Princess Serenity. She was now the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Her mother had been on her death bed when Selenity had found out that her elder sister's ( Aphrodite) son had taken Serenity away from her betrothed. Serenity, by her mother's orders, had banished her cousin from the universe. Apollo died alone and without his wife, Mars, and his daughters. Serenity and Aires were married in the Lunarian tradition and lived on to rule the Moon Kingdom. They had lots of children and many, many grandchildren. Their lives played out until Beryl destroyed the kingdom. Serenity died in battle after she saw Aires laying on the ground dead. Serenity used the last of her energy to save all of her court and herself. She sent them all to the future where they lived normal lives and lived in harmony. The End."**

**Odin was asleep. Heero smiled at his son and tucked him in gently. He shut off the lap on the nightstand and closed the door. There was a small power ranger nightlight in one of the corners of Odin's bedroom. Heero made it back to his room and fell to the bed. He loved having a son. It made him feel so good. Heero went over to his laptop and checked his messages. None from Dr.J or anyone else. Everything was fine. Everything was serene, calm, and, dare he say it, perfect. He now wished he had never changed the color of the walls in his room from sky blue to black.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how is the new revised version? Lady K did some editing. Some of my plot is borrowed from Black-Angel-001 in her fanfiction **_**Little Angel**_** and if anyone thinks I'm stealing it I'm forewarning you that I asked and she never returned my message. I'm still gonna try and keep the mother a secret just as in the original. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**BTW, I don't own anything.**


	2. Emails? Mom? Dad?

**What do you do when your mother leaves you with your father?**

**What do you do when your father hates your mother for not telling him about you?**

**What do you do when the person who's supposed to be your role-model doesn't want you around?**

**This is what Odin Lowe Yuy asks himself every time his father ignores him. **

**His uncles cared for him because his mother had always been the one to keep them all together.**

**Now they were all torn apart because of him.**

**Chapter II **

**Son e-mails Mom. Mom e-mails Dad. Dad e-mails Mom.**

_**Last Time**_

**Odin was asleep. Heero smiled at his son and tucked him in gently. He shut off the lap on the nightstand and closed the door. There was a small power ranger nightlight in one of the corners of Odin's bedroom. Heero made it back to his room and fell to the bed. He loved having a son. It made him feel so good. Heero went over to his laptop and checked his messages. None from Dr.J or any one else. Everything was fine. Everything was serene, calm, and, dare he say it, perfect. He now wished he had never changed the color of the walls in his room from sky blue to black.**

_**Next Day**_

**Odin got up the next morning and made his way down the staircase. He allowed his feet to take him into the dining room. "Morning." He grumbled as he sat down in between his father and Duo. Heero watched him as Odin laid his head against the table. **

**"Still a little tired, Odin?" Heero asked watching Odin raise his head up. Odin nodded and laid his head back down. Quatre walked in and looked at Odin and Heero.**

**"Heero, coffee as normal and, Odin, what do you want?" Quatre asked.**

**"Coffee, black." Odin said. Heero looked at him confused. "Mom never lets me have it...But Aunt Amara said that I could try it if I wanted." **

**Trowa and Wu Fei made their way into the bright dining room. The sun was shining to the point that Odin almost got up and moved to the opposite side of the table because he hadn't completely woken up yet. He looked around the room, taking it all in. The room was bright even without the sunlight. The walls were painted a beige color. His mother had told him that his Uncle Quatre was a simple man though he was rich and could have anything he wanted.**

**Breakfast was finished fast. Odin had shown that he had at least learnt to eat large amounts of food like his mother but at a normal pace. While his Uncle Duo had reached his second helping, Odin was on his third. Heero had not noticed it the night before, but Odin was wearing a triquetra also known as a pentagram. It had always been his mother's sign and the sign of her cousins. It was an inside joke he had never really gotten and ever tried to find out. Heero watched as his son finished and took his plate into the kitchen. At least his mother had put some manners into him.**

"**So, what are we going to do today?" Odin asked before he was swept up into his father's arms. Heero had decided to take advantage of his son being here. No more thinking about his mother.**

"**I think you were thinking about joining me for my morning workout." Heero said throwing Odin over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. **

**Odin giggled and gave up on trying to escape his father's clutches. There was no point since his mother had told him that she had never been able to do so herself. Heero was lost in a silent reverie of his long time ago lover.**

_**Flashback**_

"**_Heero Yuy, put me down this instant!" She screamed as he carried her into their apartment._**

"**_Not a chance, my pale lover." He had whispered tenderly into her ear before they had begun shedding clothing._**

_**End Flashback**_

**Heero tossed his son down on the mat and then began to stretch. Odin was confused and sat there watching until Heero picked him up and started to teach him martial arts. Odin caught on fast and surprised his father with knowledge he already had of it.**

"**Mom was always worried about me getting beat up at school. She made Aunt Lita and Amara teach me how to defend myself. I'm the smallest in my class but I'm pretty much the smartest. Mom said I get it from you because she was never good in school."**

"**No….. That's why I tutored her majority of the time. That's how we met." Heero supplied before he walked over to the punching bag. Odin sat and watched for awhile because he really had nothing better to do today….. Except call his Aunt Mina and see if they had picked up his mother in Tokyo yet.**

**Later that Day**

**Odin sat in his room, staring at his cell phone. He was still debating on calling his aunt or not. He wasn't even sure she would answer considering that had shared words on her opinion of his mother taking a flight to Tokyo and leaving him in their care. He finally made up his mind and punched the speed dial number for his Aunt Mina.**

"**Hello, Mina Aino speaking."**

"**Aunt Mina, it's Odin. Have you heard from mom lately?"**

"**Sorry, Odin. Your mother hasn't called to check in. She wasn't even in her hotel when the girls went to find her."**

"**Thanks, Aunt Mina. Appreciate it." Odin said before hanging up and going to his laptop. No matter what, his mother always had her laptop with her. For e-mail purposes so that they could stay in touch. This was the only reason she had let him get an e-mail account. He pulled the e-mail screen up and immediately set in on e-mailing his mother.**

_**Mom,**_

**_I know you probably aren't going to read this as soon as I'd like you to, but here it goes. Dad is wonderful, though he did seeedm to hate me when I first arrived. We settled our differences and he's really gotten better over it. He doesn't hate you any more, that's for sure. He's even wearing his favorite color again. I'm happy for him. He does miss you though. I guess I'll end here considering that you probably aren't going to read it anyways because I'm talking about dad majority of the time._**

**_ Love,_**

**_ Odin_**

_**P.S. His e-mail is the same.**_

**Odin smiled to himself as he sent the e-mail to his mother. Heero slipped in and watched him shut the computer down after running disk cleaner.**

"**That was the only habit your mother ever got from being around me." He told Odin before sitting down on the small bed. "She had just crashed her first computer while I was teaching her to hack into systems. She had deleted a file and I couldn't even stay online long enough to get the file reinstalled on the computer so that it would run properly. She had apologized for a week after that, but I had forgiven her long before she had even told me.**

"**She had the power to do that. She drew people to her like….. Like moths to a flame. I had always been quiet and pretty much kept to myself. Then I met your mother. I had just come back from a mission when I started at her school. I was partnered up with her on every project. After we defeated Oz, I went back to school there. I figured there was no point in me being a loner with your mother being there and considering how much she cared for me.**

"**I never understood why she left me though. Not until now, of course. I know why she left. I didn't have my melt down until the following Christmas. The night you were conceive—I know she would kill me if she knew I was telling you this so I'm begging you to keep it as our little secret—we had been out late. She had just turned eighteen and we were both of legal drinking age. It was a fairly hot August night and we were hanging out with all of your other aunts and uncles at the beach at a little club your Uncle Duo had suggested…..**

_**Flashback**_

**A younger Heero Yuy could be seen holding his girlfriend closer than he normally would around their friends. He kissed her roughly before making an apology. Duo had ordered them all drinks and alcohol was a foreign thing in his sweet and innocent girlfriend's body. He was surprised to see that she was holding up well until Duo had ordered her vodka. Heero should have told the waitress no, but he had thought that since his girl had been holding up so well that it might not be bad.**

**Heero had been wrong for the first time in his life. His tenshi had not only ingested vodka but had also ingested absinthe. Duo should have known better. Tenshi had let it touch her tongue, which caused it to knock her under. It had taken him five tries to get her off of him when they got back to their apartment that night. He had finally succumbed to her when she had stripped down into a lingerie set….. An Emerald green lingerie set to be exact. He had been smitten ever since.**

_**End Flashback**_

"**Your mother had the worst headache that next morning. She was lucky it had been me with her and not some guy off the street. She had made sure to take her birth control after I had told her that we did it. It was too late though. She was already pregnant with you and her powers wouldn't let the mess work. I didn't find out until you showed up that you even existed. Your mother kept you from me because of something I said the day before she left."**

"**What did you say that made her leave, Dad?" Odin questioned quietly. He didn't want to pry if his father didn't want to tell him.**

"**She asked me if I ever wanted to have kids. I answered negatively to it. The next day I came home from work and she was gone. A note left on the counter saying that she couldn't be with someone who didn't want children. I assumed that she had married someone else until you showed up with your Aunt Raye. I should have known that she was asking me that for a reason. But it wasn't just the fact that I didn't want children, Odin, that sent your mother far away from me.**

"**Like I said I didn't have my melt down until the following Christmas. I had made comments the three weeks before she left that made her mood change horribly. It caused me to do things to your mother that I would never do. I struck her on more than one occasion. I had sworn to myself that I would never do that and I did. She was afraid that I would do something to harm you or her once you were born. That is the second reason she left. To preserve your life so that she could keep you from me." Heero answered. His frozen heart was now thawed. He had let the terrible secret of Heero Yuy out of the bag.**

**Odin just nodded. He had told his mother that his father had kept the same e-mail. Heero smiled at his son.**

"**Why don't you kick back and relax. We'll go out later and have some fun." Heero said leaving but not before ruffling his son's hair. Odin smiled and moved to his bed. He had to admit. He was tired.**

**Heero eyeballed his laptop as the annoying beeping became persistent. He got up and clicked on the new message in his e-mail's inbox.**

_**Heero,**_

**_Is there any way that I could make up the past two years? I don't know. I miss you terribly. I only have a little time. I have no choice but to say that…. Odin, my…. Our son is being left in your care until I am released. I can't give you complete details but I will tell you this: Odin is your responsibility. Take care of my baby please. I am missing you both terribly. Love you much. Your Tenshi_**

**Heero read the e-mail over and over again. She had e-mailed him. She was asking him to take care of their son. Did he need a better reason than her begging. _No,_ Heero thought as he deleted the e-mail. He loved the fact that she had asked him to look after Odin. At least he wasn't being used as a last resort.**

**_I'm glad you think of me so well, Tenshi. Even though we are apart. I still think of you._**

_**Heero**_

**With that he clicked send and let her take it from there.**

**Here it is. The new and improved chapter two. I hope you all love it and will keep the reviews up. I just need you guys to work with me. I'm still playing with my original idea, but I'm not keeping the same person as the mother. Or at least not at this point. I might have to keep the same person. Review soon. I hope you love it. Constructive criticism is welcomed b/c I would love to hear from you all. Give me ideas. I like to use them. **

**Crystal Serenity Yuy J**


	3. Worst Birthday Ever

**What do you do when your mother leaves you with your father?**

**What do you do when your father hates your mother for not telling him about you?**

**What do you do when the person who's supposed to be your role-model doesn't want you around?**

**This is what Odin Lowe Yuy asks himself every time his father ignores him. **

**His uncles cared for him because his mother had always been the one to keep them all together.**

**Now they were all torn apart because of him.**

_**Last Time**_

**Heero read the e-mail over and over again. She had e-mailed him. She was asking him to take care of their son. Did he need a better reason than her begging. _No,_ Heero thought as he deleted the e-mail. He loved the fact that she had asked him to look after Odin. At least he wasn't being used as a last resort.**

**_I'm glad you think of me so well, Tenshi. Even though we are apart. I still think of you._**

_**Heero**_

**With that he clicked send and let her take it from there.**

_**That Night**_

**Heero was busy going through his mail as Odin slipped into his room. **

"**Dad, can we do something. I'm getting really bored just sitting in my room."**

"**Take a nap." Heero suggested before the little boy sat down next to him on the bed.**

"**Please, dad. I really want to get out of the house." Odin said quickly.**

"**We'll see, Odin. I've got some stuff I need to get done with and send to Lady Une before I can do anything what so ever." Heero looked at Odin and then back to his mail. He ripped open a letter. It was from Dr. J.**

_**Heero,**_

**_Hope this finds you at a good time. I feel sorry when I tell you that the woman you loved is dead. She was found yesterday at noon in the park you would take her to with her neck in a noose. I'm regret having to be the one to deliver this sad news. Make the arrangements for you to be here for the burial._**

**_Dr. J_**

**Heero shook his head and tried not to let Odin see the letter, but Odin had already grabbed it. He quickly read over the letter and looked up.**

"**It's a lie. You know it is, Dad. She's alive. She wouldn't just hang herself. She said she had thought about doing it before she met you."**

"**She thought about it after she met, Odin. Your mother had been hurt very badly because her parents didn't know what she was doing. When I met your mother, it was because she had been sent to live with her uncle. The man who trained me. If he says she's dead then it's the truth." Heero said before snatching the letter back and putting it in the shredder.**

"**It's a lie. I know it is. Mother never wanted to leave me. She cared too much." Odin said before he made his way, slowly, out of the room. He sat at his computer and thought about it for a little while. If his mother had hung herself, wouldn't it be in the news? Odin hooked up his internet connector and got online. He typed in everything he knew would bring that type of news piece up. Nothing came up. He quickly checked his e-mail inbox and found an e-mail from his mother.**

**_My little one,_**

**_I miss you so. I hope you aren't worrying yourself over me. I'm fine. Your aunts are just giving me time to get my head together and everything. I'm so busy, darling. You'd be surprised at how much I miss you. Business is going well. I hope to be home soon and to come see you and your father. I'm glad you two are getting along. _**

**_Much love,_**

**_ Mother_**

**Odin smiled and printed the e-mail. If his father wouldn't believe him then he would have to believe the e-mail.**

"**Dad, you have to read this e-mail." Odin said putting it in Heero's face.**

"**Odin, I don't have time for this." Heero said before he caught the e-mail address on it. It was from her. He grabbed it and began to read. Its date was March 31, AC 200 and the time was 1:00 p.m.**

"**See. I told you she wasn't dead. He lied. If he's living in Tokyo, he probably knows where she is. Aunt Rei and Amara can't find her, and Aunt Trista hasn't been able to reach her cell phone. She always keeps it charged because I miss her so much at times. Something's wrong." Odin said before Heero picked him up.**

"**Well….." Heero started. He didn't know what to say. Heero placed Odin in his bed and laid down with him. "I'll call Dr. J tomorrow, Odin. I promise. You just stay in here with me tonight. Nothing's going to happen. We'll get your mother back." Heero stated before he finally joined his son in dreamland. **

**_April 2, AC 200_**

**Odin woke up and realized it was his and his father's birthday. Heero was nowhere to be found and it worried Odin. He got up and went into his own bedroom to get dressed. He pulled on his favorite shirt and pants before making his way downstairs. He didn't feel like celebrating today. He didn't want to celebrate until he saw his mother again. He bypassed the dining room and went straight for the gardens. **

"**I'm so sick of all this," he said kicking a pebble. "I just want to go home and be with mom."**

**Little did Odin know, Heero was standing at the entrance to the gardens and had heard every single word. Heero shook his head. _I knew this was all too good to be true,_ Heero thought as he watched his son look around. The sound of a motorcycle's engine revving brought Odin back to reality. He walked back inside to see his uncles sitting in the living room.**

"**Where's dad?" He asked quietly, but received no answer. Odin ran upstairs to his room and found a note from his father.**

**_I'll bring her back, Odin. Then you two can leave. Just like you want._**

**It didn't say "I love you" or "See you when I get back." No sign of him ever saying that he would want to see him again. His father had left. His father had done the one thing that Odin thought was impossible. He had left without telling him and asking him if he wanted to go along.**

"**There goes my shot at having a normal family." Odin whispered before returning to the living room. His uncles where still sitting there.**

"**Odin, we're sorry. We didn't even know you were outside thinking."**

"**He overheard me saying that I want to go home and be with my mom." Odin said before he sat down on the floor. **

_**With Heero**_

**He stood at the airport. He didn't know what to expect when he got to Tokyo. Would she be as easy to find as the she had been after the war? Heero finally heard the call for his flight. They were calling for the rows that he was going to be in. He boarded and got comfortable before deciding to go to sleep. He didn't want to be awake the whole entire flight first of all. Running a close second was the fact that he didn't want to have the jetlag. **

**_I hope this gets better soon._ Heero thought quickly. He didn't want to keep Odin any longer. He had even thought about calling Rei to come and get him. There was no point in keeping him there if he didn't want to be.**

**Why hold him back? He should let his son move on and forget him. He didn't want Odin to waste his life thinking he could make him feel better. Heero didn't want his son in the first place. Odin's mother had every right to think that he would go and make her have an abortion. There should have never been a child produced in the first place.**

"**Dr. J," Heero acknowledge the old man before he followed him to a car.**

"**I heard that she had a child."**

"**His name's Odin Lowe Yuy. He has my last name because his mother wanted him to have a piece of me. He looks just like me except for his eyes. He has his mother's cerulean blue eyes." Heero said quickly. "Where is she? I want to see her body before she is buried."**

"**Her parents called. They wanted her to be cremated, Heero. You're too late. Where's the kid?" Dr. J asked clearly trying to avoid the subject of his niece.**

"**Odin's with his uncles. He doesn't want to live with me anymore." Heero said.**

"**That's too bad. They're having the memorial service at Moon City. You've only come here to see if you can find out if someone killed her." **

"**She loved me, J. There's no reason for me not to believe that she was murdered. There is no reason for me to believe that she's still alive, but I do. I'm scared for her son. My son. I don't want to see him hurt because I've been stupid." Heero countered before returning to his perfect soldier persona. He didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to be alive anymore. There really was no reason to be alive because Odin hated him and the woman she loved was dead.**

"**Here's the place. She was in her room the last time I talked to her." Dr.J said as he led Heero to her room. He took a look around. Everything was the same as the last night that he had been there. Heero had to block the mental assault on his mind. He didn't want to remember anything more than the night that Odin had been conceived.**

"**I'm going to leave now." Heero said. He did just that.**

_**After Heero Left**_

**Dr. J went down to the basement to see his niece lying on her bed. Her bulging stomach held another child. One that she would not easily pass on to her friends. There was no way that she would easily leave here either. If she ever did try to, he would kill her first child in cold blood. She stirred quietly and looked at her "uncle". The pain she held in her eyes showed that the pregnancy was taking its toll on her body.**

**_Quatre's Home_**

**Heero came in and found Odin piled up on the couch, sleeping. He gently placed a blanket on his son and frowned. Then he cried. He hadn't lied when he had told that his son looked like him. Had she known that he would? Even at three years old, Odin held a striking resemblance to his father. Odin heard the sobs from his father and woke up.**

"**Dad, why did you leave?" Odin asked before he was hugged by his father.**

"**The e-mail was wrong, Odin. She's gone." He said quietly. Odin knew differently, but allowed his father to think that she was gone. Odin let his son cry and hugged him. "Let's get you up to bed." **

**Odin let his father carry him upstairs and into his bedroom. Heero tucked Odin in under the power ranger quilt and sheets. **

"**I'll make up for missing your birthday. I'm sorry, Odin. I didn't mean to ruin it for you. I promise. Tomorrow it'll be you, me, and the car. No one will stop us." Heero said before he turned the lights out. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." He said one last time before he went to his own room. That was the first night that Heero Yuy cried himself to sleep. **

**CSY: I want to clarify some things here. Odin is two going on three. His birthday is the same as Heero's which I have made up. Heero will be exactly one month older than Odin's mother. Heero and Odin's b-day is April 2. Hopefully you will all guess who it is before I finish the story.**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE:)**


	4. Make up Birthdays

**What do you do when your mother leaves you with your father?**

**What do you do when your father hates your mother for not telling him about you?**

**What do you do when the person who's supposed to be your role-model doesn't want you around?**

**This is what Odin Lowe Yuy asks himself every time his father ignores him. **

**His uncles cared for him because his mother had always been the one to keep them all together.**

**Now they were all torn apart because of him.**

**Last Time**

**"I'll make up for missing your birthday. I'm sorry, Odin. I didn't mean to ruin it for you. I promise. Tomorrow it'll be you, me, and the car. No one will stop us." Heero said before he turned the lights out. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." He said one last time before he went to his own room. That was the first night that Heero Yuy cried himself to sleep. **

**This Time**

**Heero Yuy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. The cry he had had last night made him feel so much better. There was no point in keeping all those emotions locked up inside. Today was one day that he didn't want to get up and go out of his room. The new day not only brought new hopes but new fears. Then he also had to remember that Odin was here and his son was expecting him to make up for the whole birthday catastrophe. Heero groaned as he heard the bedroom door open and he moved to bury his head into his pillows.**

**Odin smiled to himself as he made his way into his father's room. He knew his father hated mornings even when his mother and he had lived together for a very short time. **

**"Dad, are you wake," Odin asked walking over to the bed. He received a groan from his father as an answer.**

**"Dad, Uncle Quatre sent me up here to wake you up," Odin said getting on his knees next to the bed and laying his head on his folded arms. "Breakfast is almost done, if you want to come down. I'm sorry if I disturbed you or hurt your feelings yesterday, I never meant to hurt you," Odin added getting up and making his way toward the bedroom door to leave. **

**Heero chose this time to strike. He pulled Odin under the covers and held him close. Mornings were horrible for him. He needed coffee now but he didn't want to get up. Odin was here, his mother was. . . . Heero tried his best to keep the flow of tears back, but he couldn't. They came, streaking down his cheeks in thousands of rows. The pain was too much to bear anymore. He didn't want to give Odin to his aunts or anyone else. He knew that sooner or later Odin's grandparents would come for him, and then he would never see his precious boy again.**

**"Daddy, Uncle Quatre wants us downstairs for breakfast," Odin whined trying to pull away from his father's grip.**

**"We'll go down for breakfast in a little while. I'm not really ready for us to go yet," Heero answered. Odin just nodded complying to his father's reasoning. His grandparent's would probably come and get him soon. **

**"I wonder if mom is okay," Odin said allowed. He didn't mean to upset his father if he had done so.**

**"I bet she's just fine, Odin. Actually I **_**know**_** she's just fine," Heero said hugging his son.**

**Odin was tired now. He missed his mother terribly now that he had to act as if she was dead. He knew she was alright. She had taken care of him for the past three years so she **_**had**_** to be alright. Odin finally got away from his father due to the fact that Heero had gotten up to pull on a shirt and some pants. This surprised Odin because his young son had believed that his father hadn't even changed in his grief stricken phase the night before.**

**"Come on, Odin, we better get downstairs before you Uncle Quatre has a fit and comes up here looking for us," Heero said picking up the small boy.**

**"Fine," Odin said burying his face into his father's shoulder. This action brought back another memory for his father.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Heero stood in the living room of his girlfriend's home. He had come by to take her to the party that they had both been invited to and had almost turned down until learning that the other had been invited. She came down the stairs and looked exquisite. Her dress was Emerald green, his favorite color. It stopped mid-thigh and slanted to the left. The top was spaghetti strapped but it almost looked strapless if her hair was laying over her shoulders.**

**"You look….. Amazing, my tenshi," Heero whispered holding her close. To hide her blush she buried her face into her lover's shoulder before her parents' entered the room.**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Heero carried Odin downstairs to the dining room and placed the small boy in his seat between himself and Duo. Quatre was running behind this morning, probably due to the fact that he had been up all night working on the new ****proposition for his company. Odin picked up a piece of toast while Heero did the same. Both picked up their knives and swept them through the butter. Once they finished they swept the butter covered knives over their toast and then bit into it.**

**Duo and the others stopped what they were doing to look at the two. Then went back to their food. Duo still eating like a maniac and Odin seemed to eat a little more like his mother today. Once Odin had finished, Heero and he went out to the garage.**

**"Which car do you want to take," Heero asked as they walked through the large garage.**

**"Does Uncle Quatre have a mustang," Odin replied seeing no other car that he would ever want to ride in.**

**"No, but I have one," Heero answered walking over the silver vehicle. Heero smiled as he started the car and flipped the soft top back. Odin got in and buckled himself in his seatbelt. "So, where do you want to go today?"**

**"Could we go to the park? Mom never use to take me because I was normally sick so I couldn't go."**

**"Sure, Odin," Heero said backing the car out of the garage and heading straight towards the park. The ride was short and filled with little chatter. Once Heero had parked the car, Odin was out immediately and already near the swing set. Heero shook his head at his son's enthusiasm while he joined him.**

**MEANWHILE IN TOKYO**

**Dr.J smiled evilly as Odin's mother began to cuss. It was time for them to welcome a new Perfect Soldier into the world. One that would not be as hard to ****train as it's father had been. The other doctors stood far off in the room that she would more than likely end up in to have her child. He couldn't help but smile. This was an occasion he had looked forward to when Odin had first been born. But the insolent wench had managed to escape when he had had his back turned. Though J loved his niece he did not like insolence and he found her actions very hard to understand.**

**"He'll come back, you know that, J….. Heero will come back for me….. He always has," she cried tears spilling over the brim and falling down her cheeks.**

**"We'll see , my niece, if he finally figures out that you did not kill yourself for real. If you try and send another e-mail to your bastard of a son then I might just have to truly kill you. This child will not be as easy as your first. I'm going to make you pay for leaving just as I promised I would," Dr. J replied. **

**He walked away calmly. It would most likely be worth letting her go through this with**_**out**_** the help that he and the other doctors had given. But then if something went wrong he would most likely lose the child and her. She was the only female like Heero and if he lost her then he would lose the whole experiment. She was the only female with a high immune system just like Heero.**

**If he lost her, then there would be no way to create the perfect soldiers within her womb. Many countries would pay for soldiers of this caliber. No, there was no point in letting her bare her own child alone. He would see to it that it was the most painful experience she had ever had. He had promised her that she would pay for running away and taking Odin with her and pay she would.**

**I know, lame chapter to most of you. And have any of you got ideas on who the mother is yet? I'm still debating on who I'm going to make the mother….. Until someone guess right I will defiantly not be exposing her anytime soon. Good luck with the clue hunt!**


	5. Finding the Truth

**What do you do when your mother leaves you with your father?**

**What do you do when your father hates your mother for not telling him about you?**

**What do you do when the person who's supposed to be your role-model doesn't want you around?**

**This is what Odin Lowe Yuy asks himself every time his father ignores him. **

**His uncles cared for him because his mother had always been the one to keep them all together.**

**Now they were all torn apart because of him.**

**Last Time**

**He would see to it that it was the most painful experience she had ever had. He had promised her that she would pay for running away and taking Odin with her and pay she would.**

**This Time**

**She cried horribly. The pain continued to rip through her abd****omen as another contraction hit her****. Dr. J**** smiled as his niece continued. There was no point in screaming because it only made her feel the pain even more. She knew that there was no point in it at all because Dr. J was going to give her nothing for the pain. This was her price to pay for not listening the first time she had been told not to run off. If only Dr. J had understood why she had done so. Her child, Odin. . . He was so precious**** to her**** and so much like his father. In a way she had saved Dr. J from finding that out and wanting to kill him**

**It had all been to protect her son, her own flesh and blood. She had never wanted to lose Odin but had had no choice then to have Rei take him to his father. She had known that would be the only safe place for their son because Heero would have never let anything happen to Odin, even if he didn't want Odin there in the first place.**

**"You sick bastard!" She cried as she felt another contraction shoot up her back.**

**"I may be sick but at least I'm not the one laying on a bed and giving birth," Dr. J answered in a maniacal voice. She was going to be stubborn.**

**Meanwhile at the Park**

**Heero sat on one of the park benches and watched Odin carefully. Odin ****seemed to be having a good time, even if he had scraped his knee only a few short minutes ago. Odin's face even seemed to have more color to it since he had come to stay with Heero. The poor boy had been paler than Trowa when he had first arrived. Odin turned to his father and waved before going down the slide that was in front of him. Heero smiled but became worried when Odin came rushing over to him crying.**

**"Hey, buddy, what's wrong," Heero asked picking the little boy up.**

**"Momma….. She's in pain….." Odin said crying. Heero shook his head and tried to calm Odin's emotions. He had inherited his mother's ability of empathy.**

**"Odin, your mother is dead. I thought we had already gone through this," Heero said making Odin look directly at him.**

**"How can she be dead when I keep feeling that she's in pain **_**and**_** the fact that she had sent me an e-mail at the exact same time that she supposedly died," Odin cried holding on to his father's red shirt.**

**"Odin, I don't know," Heero replied taking Odin to the car. He had promised that it would only be the two of them today but he knew that if Odin was having these types of feelings that it had to be serious.**

**"Where are we going, Daddy," Odin asked as Heero placed him in the passenger seat of the mustang.**

**"We're going to where I work and find out what's really happened to your mother, okay? That way we can both see who's right and who's wrong," Heero answered starting the car and speeding off well above the speed limit. Odin buckled himself in and ****lay**** back in his seat. At least his father was **_**trying**_** to figure out the truth without really knowing it.**

**Heero pulled into the parking lot at Preventers Headquarters. Odin quickly followed his father up the stairs to his office, where Heero began ****to search for the missing woman, but**** Heero came up with no death certificate, hospital records for Odin's birth, or a legal birth certificate for Odin's birthday.**

**"Odin, you're going to have to stay with your Aunt Dorothy for just a little while. Your uncles and I have a little business in Tokyo," Heero said picking up his office phone and dialing the phone number for Zechs' office.**

**"What do you want, Yuy? I thought you were ****supposed**** to be on vacation," Zechs said answering the phone.**

**"I need you to get me ****five plane tickets for Tokyo through Preventers. We have a little fire to put out," Heero said quickly.**

**"Have you cleared this with Lady Une?" Zechs asked before even starting to file the necessary paperwork for the Ex-Gundam pilot.**

**"I was going to get you to get the paperwork done first then clear it with her, so would you please get it done," Heero said pressing the dial tone button and quickly punching in the numbers to reach Lady Une.**

**"Heero, good to know that you're still alive," Une said as she scrambled to get the papers she had been swamped under finished.**

**"Look, Une, I need you to give Zechs the okay to get me five place tickets for Tokyo. I think that Dr. J's trying some illegal experiments," Heero said sending her all the information she would need to clear it.**

**"Fine, Heero. Just make sure you all five come back in one piece. I don't want my five best workers getting put out of commission for the next six months again," Une replied before hanging up on Heero and calling Zechs to clear it all.**

**"Come on, Odin, we need to go back to your uncle's house," Heero said walking back to the parking garage with his son. Odin smiled to himself.**

**"Why can't I go," Odin asked as they headed back to Quatre's by the scenic route.**

**"Because if I'm thinking the way Dr. J is, that's exactly what he wants**** Your mother, you and me all in one place so he could have the perfect set of perfect soldiers. Especially if the pain you were feeling was because your mother is having another baby," Heero answered.**

**"So if I stay here, how are you sure that he won't send someone to come and get me," Odin asked finding a flaw in Heero's plan.**

**"You're staying at your Aunt Dorothy's summer house until we get back, hopefully with you mother," Heero answered pulling in to the open garage. The other pilots met them there.**

**"So what's the plan," Wu Fei asked.**

**"We'll have to drop ****Odin off with Dorothy first then we head to the airport. Zechs is letting us borrow Relena's personal jet," Heero explained. "Every**** one**** get packed and get ready to go. We have to get there before J can go any farther with his ****plans."**

**Odin followed his father up the stairs and ended up getting attacked by Heero. It was a comforting hug as Heero looked into Odin's eyes.**

**"No matter what happens, Odin, you are not to go anywhere with anyone who says they are an associate to Dr.J. Do you understand me," Heero said trying to make his son believe him.**

**"Yes, sir****b****ut you are going to come back with Momma, right," Odin asked. The poor boy had been forced to mature too soon but tears still fled from his eyes.**

**"I'm going to try, Odin. Your mother probably won't want to stick around though when we do get back," Heero said walking with the little boy to his room.**

**"She'll want to stay. She really misses you. She was just scared if she came back that you wouldn't want **_**her**_** back because you were probably with Miss Relena," Odin said helping his father pack his things.**

**Heero nodded and went to his own room to pack once he and Odin had finished. Quatre was going to take Odin over to Dorothy's summer house and come back for the rest of the guys when he had gotten Odin settled in. It was time to get everything back in the right places. That included getting Odin's mother back around and helping Heero and her to get over their differences.**

**Back in Tokyo**

**She was still having a hard time. She was not even close to giving birth to her second child but the pain was so intense. Dr. J continued his vigil over her as she continued to scream her lungs out.**

**"There is no point in screaming, child. No one is going to hear you through these steel walls," Dr. J. said.**

**"You bastard….. Heero's probably found out by now. You wanna know how? The one little detail you didn't count on was Odin inheriting my empathic powers. See? You can't expect Heero to suspect ****nothing**** when Odin knows exactly who it is that's i****n pain," she cried just before ****she began to scream again.**

**"No matter," Dr. J answered. "Heero has no idea where you are so he's not going to save you. He never cared about you and he still doesn't."**

**So how do you all like this chapter? I'm serious though! YOU ALL HAVE TO AT LEAST GUESS ****ONCE**** WHO ODIN'S MOTHER IS!!!!!!!! P.S. if you leave a review ****you don't have to blank out the cussing in it. I'll understand fully what you are talking about because in truth Dr. J is a total ****bastard and I'm hoping to kill ****him off in the story. ****SOON****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also I do not own anything except Odin and the plot.**


	6. Mission and Clues

**What do you do when you mother leaves you with your father?**

**What do you do when your father hates your mother for not telling him about you?**

**What do you do when the person who's supposed to be your role-model doesn't want you around?**

**This is what Odin Lowe Yuy asked himself every time his father ignores him.**

**His uncles cared for him because his mother had always been the one to keep them all together.**

**Now they were all torn apart because of him.**

**Last Time**

"**You bastard. . . . Heero's probably found out by now. You wanna know how? The one little detail you didn't count on was Odin inheriting my empathic powers. See? You can't expect Heero to suspect nothing when Odin knows exactly who it is that's in pain," she cried just before she began to scream again.**

"**No matter," Dr. J answered. "Heero has no idea where you are so he's not going to save you. He never cared about you and he still doesn't."**

**This Time**

**Heero sat on his lap top trying to hack into the computer that he knew Dr. J hat to have had. He knew he'd find her. Better yet, he knew he had to find her. Odin didn't need to stay around him anymore. Heero needed to get back to the way his life use to be before Odin had come into it. He couldn't do his job if he had to leave the office because Odin got in trouble and was sitting in the principal's office. It wouldn't work. Lady Une would have him fired within the hour.**

**The guys didn't even dare go near Heero. They all knew that he was too busy trying to find **_**her**_** to carry on a discussion.**

"**What do you think he'll do when he finds her?" Duo asked as he moved the cards within his hand.**

"**I'd bet he'd more than likely kill the onna just because of her having his bastard child," Wu Fei answered as he took a look at his own cards.**

"**It's not her fault. She called crying saying that Heero had told her he didn't want kids," Quatre said at Wu Fei's remark. "And I don't believe you want to call Odin a bastard child. We've all become quite taken with him and you know that better than the rest of us, Wu Fei," he finished.**

**Trowa didn't say anything as he threw one of his chips in to place his bet. Quatre was right though. They had all gotten along with Odin way too well. The kid was very unusual considering just whose child he was. He could understand how the kid was good with computers, liked to play musical instruments, and being super good at working on cars, but the rest was just mysteriously different. **

**Odin was better at hitting a target with a bullet than Heero and his mother had always been afraid of guns, even if the girl could probably shoot you within three milliseconds. She had always had this kind of look about her. She was innocent and Heero had always waltzed around her as if she didn't exist until that one night. **

_**FLASHBACK**_

**They were all sitting in the living room waiting for Quatre's sister to come down. It was the first time she would be getting out of the house since her adopted parents' had told her the truth. She hadn't truly opened up to Quatre since the bomb had been dropped on her. She hadn't even visited them since Quatre had forced her to move in with him. Heero and the others had seen her a time or two but they had all made a promise not to date her for the sake of Quatre's sanity. That had been the promise until that night.**

**She had walked down the stairs slowly before they had all even noticed her entrance. She had been a sight for sore eyes. She had walked smoothly down the stairs and tucked a good size of her short hair behind her ear before meeting their stares. She was a quiet thing and the fact that she was much shorter than them all had been another thing that added to her innocence. Heero had tried to stay away from her clearly but because they all couldn't fit in one car.**

**She had been forced to ride with him. Then Heero had gotten lost, which he wouldn't admit to at all. Heero had ended up taking them to a place. To be completely bold, it had been to his apartment. They ended up making out for a good twenty minutes after reaching Heero's couch before his stupid cell phone started ringing.**

__

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Meanwhile in Tokyo**

**Odin's mother had been placed in an isolation room while Dr. J watched her through a two way mirror. He found it interesting that she had not cried out for about an hour and a half now. The girl was insolent. She knew that there was no choice but to let the child be born and not try to leave again. J knew he had made a mistake when he had allowed her to leave with her first child. Odin was too much like his mother to begin with anyways. There was no loss when she had been found and brought back without the boy.**

_**Heero, you better have left our little boy with someone…..I don't want that bastard J getting to him**_**, she thought as tears streaked down her cheeks.**

**All she wanted at this moment, even if it could get him killed, was for Heero to be there telling her it would all be okay. Even if he hadn't wanted children, she had a feeling that he would still care for her in any case. It would all be for the best even if he **_**was**_** here that he should leave before J found him.**

**Back on the Plane**

"**Hello," Heero answered as he continued to search on his laptop.**

"**Dad, promise me you'll bring mommy back," Odin's voice ringed over the phone. The sounds of tears were evident in his son's voice.**

"**I promise I'll do my best, Odin. Now take some time and calm down. You're mom will be fine," Heero answered trying not to raise his voice.**

"**Okay. Bye, Dad," Odin answered hanging up. He didn't want to make this harder on his father.**

**Heero shook his head and laid it in his hands. The stress was finally getting to him. And that was only the good part of the whole problem. The bad part was that Sally had finally figured out what kinds of pain that Odin's mother was having. The woman had gotten pregnant again and Heero knew the person behind it all. The old man had no reason to hurt the girl even more than she had been in the past. He had learned that the hard way when he had come home from a mission to find her in his apartment.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**What are you doing here, Tenshi," Heero asked placing his suitcase back in his room.**

"**I thought you wouldn't mind if I came over and just had some alone time. Quatre's really mad at me because I…. I accidently messed up one of the computers in the house," Tenshi answered as she looked over to him. "It really wasn't my fault, Heero. I was just sitting at it looking up some info for one of my reports in class and it shut down on me. I've always ran the cleaner for the computer after I'm done with it."**

"**Tenshi, look, you need to go home and settle this with Quatre. If you let this sit and fester, he's going to be even worse about it then if you talk to him about it tonight."**

"**But, Heero, he yelled at me. He never yells," Tenshi cried as he joined her on the couch.**

"**I'll go with you then. He can't yell at you if I go because he doesn't want one of his friends to see him like that," Heero replied pressing a kiss to her forehead.**

"**You promise?"**

"**If he yells, we'll go to your room and grab some of your clothes. You'll just have to go home with me."**

"**Fine," Tenshi replied standing.**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Heero mentally laughed at how Quatre's face had looked when he and Tenshi had returned to the Winner Mansion. She had ended up going home with him in the end. Quatre had yelled upon seeing the two together. It had not only made her break into tears, but Heero had ended up carrying her to her room to get her stuff packed. She had moved into his apartment within the week. That the two of them had enjoyed more than anything in the world even if he didn't show it. He would drop her off at school every day and since he normally had other things to do she would always have Rashid drop her off at his apartment complex. Dinner would be sitting on the table when he would enter the apartment. He enjoyed it very much, especially when he would come in and she would be ready for their nightly activities.**

**He couldn't help but think that maybe if he hadn't said that he didn't want any kids they would still be together, probably just now having Odin. But then again there were times when he had thought that she deserved someone with a little **

**less blood on their hands. Then there were the others when she would look at him with her beautiful blue eyes with an adoration that shined only for him. She was so comfortable with him that he hadn't wanted to ever let her leave his side.**

**Their last night together had been a bad one. They had argued all night about having children. He had told her that he didn't want children. She had made her stand on having children. This had ended their relationship completely. The next day, he came home from one of his missions and found that all of her clothes had been sent back to Quatre's. When he called Quatre, he had told Heero that she had moved to Tokyo to live with their uncle for now.**

**At Dorothy's Summer Home**

**Odin curled up in the library with one of his favorite books, **_**The Vampire Genevieve**_** by Jack Yeovil. His mother had read it to him many a time when he had been upset or just couldn't fall asleep. He enjoyed the heroics of the story more than the romantic side the book held. Odin could only remember a little of his mother. He remembered her honey blond hair, her favorite flower, which was also his father's, a rose, and then there was her favorite thing to do in the world and that was to spend time with her friends.**

**He had taken after his father more than his mother though. Odin had his times when he was distant from everyone, including his own mother. She had only smiled and allowed him to push her away. He had learned soon after that that she had only done so because she wanted him to see that it not only hurt the people around him but it also hurt him. He had dropped the habit soon after the spell.**

**I'm serious everyone…. You guys have got to start guessing who it is this chapter. I've given you all major clues this time.And I need some ideas about how Heero should react to Odin's mother having another child and what he should do to Dr. J. I'm letting you all submit them to me via e-mail so go to my bio to find it. I'll post them in one part and you can all vote on them. You'll only be able to vote for one way so make sure to read all of your choices. PLEASE REVIEW AND GUESS WHO ODIN'S MOTHER IS!!**


	7. A New Birth and Explanations

**Here's the seventh chapter and the grand presenting of Odin's mother! You'll just have to read and find out though. I only had two people guess correctly but I am very happy to finally reveal her. So on with the story!**

**&**

**What do you do when your mother leaves you with your father?**

**What do you do when your father hates your mother for not telling him about you?**

**What do you do when the person who's supposed to be your role-model doesn't want you around?**

**This is what Odin Lowe Yuy asked himself every time his father ignores him.**

**His uncles cared for him because his mother had always been the one to keep them all together.**

**Now they were all torn apart because of him.**

**Last Time**

**He had taken after his father more than his mother though. Odin had his times when he was distant from everyone, including his own mother. She had only smiled and allowed him to push her away. He had learned soon after that that she had only done so because she wanted him to see that it not only hurt the people around him but it also hurt him. He had dropped the habit soon after the spell.**

**This Time**

**Heero stared ahead as they all six slipped through the building. Luckily the other doctors had been willing accomplices and had allowed them to see where Dr. J was keeping her. He had watched her calmly from the video hookup that J had to the room. That had all hit a nerve for him. Heero was only hoping they reached her before their newest child made its début into the world. This was his reason for asking Sally to come along on this mission. He was defiantly against giving Dr. J the satisfaction of delivering **_**this **_**child.**

"**So here's the plan, Sally and Heero are going to get into the room where Dr. J is holding Serena. While the rest of us will get the escape route cleared. Then if Serena is forced to have the baby here….. We'll just have to take it from there."**

"**Fine, Quatre, but don't you want to go with them. Serena is **_**your **_**sister," Duo commented.**

"**What I want and what is best for Serena are two different things, Duo. It's just best if I'm not there. She disappeared because of me."**

**Heero scoffed and immediately started for the room. Sally followed closely and watched Heero's reaction to the scene he saw through the one-way mirror. He was in shock to say the least. His girlfriend was in so much pain. It was going to kill him if he didn't go into that room now and hold her.**

**The others had finished their mission and had headed back inside to see if they were going to be held back in scheduling due to Serena's labor or not. That's when they found Dr. J sitting in the hallway with a bloody nose and lip tied up and knocked out. Quatre went into the room and joined Heero, Serena, and Sally while the other three sat outside watching Dr. J incase the old man woke up.**

"**Wonder what Heero's going to do to Serena when she's finished having this kid," Duo said thinking aloud.**

"**Shut up, Maxwell. Yuy's probably not going to do anything to her," Wu Fei said making Duo keep the rest of his comments to himself.**

**Inside the Room**

**Heero allowed Serena to grip into his hand. Her nails were starting to break the skin but it wasn't going to stop him from being there for this child's birth. Quatre, having been present for all of his older sisters' children's births, was helping Sally out. Serena screamed again, her face covered in tear tracks. Heero decided at this point to come out of his perfect soldier persona and kissed her cheek.**

"**Serena, it's going to be okay. I promise that it's going to be over soon, kay? I'm going to be here by your side until you're sick of me," Heero whispered into her ear as she started to breath heavier.**

**In the Hallway**

**Duo, Trowa, and Wu Fei soon heard another scream and then a loud cry coming from the newborn. They were going to have to take their time on the way home just so that they didn't get their heads bit off. Quatre and Sally emerged from the room and spotted the guys puzzled looks. Or at least as puzzled as Trowa or Wu Fei could get.**

**Inside the Room**

"**I didn't **_**need**_** another child," Serena said holding her newborn. The curly topped little girl was too busily suckling her father's finger to know that she was the center of attention.**

"**Neither do I, but do you see me complaining," Heero questioned.**

"**When are we leaving? I would very much like to see **_**my**_** son." **

**Her disheveled appearance was a lot to take in. There were deep cuts down her arms and bruises from needles, or that was what Heero believed them to be. She seemed tired, near sleep when he pulled his finger away from their daughter's mouth and she began to cry. Serena's eyes opened completely and her maternal instincts began to take over as she gently bounced her daughter in her arms.**

"**Do we have to get into this now? I mean, Odin's going to be happy either way."**

"**What are you trying to say, Heero?" Serena said finally managing to put their child to sleep. "That I'm not going to see Odin. I'm the one who carried him for nine months."**

**Heero didn't answer her as his head hung low. He did deserve that one. He had known better. She had never been one for small talk leading up to the big fights. She wanted the argument over with before she had to deal with anything else.**

"**What happened to you, Serena?"**

**SERENA'S EXPLANATION**

**I had just found out that I was pregnant with Odin earlier that evening that you found me at your apartment. If you remember correctly, we had had sex the week before and it was somewhat because of Duo that I ended up conceiving Odin in the first place. At that time, you didn't know so I made up the story that Quatre had yelled at me for crashing a computer when in truth I hadn't. Quatre agreed to act as if I had done so. This was to convince you to let me move in with you.**

**I soon began to figure out ways to hide the pregnancy from you. I made sure that I always ate things that would not bother my stomach at breakfast unless you were home. Those days I would make sure to have to have the bathroom before you could take your morning shower. Around two and a half months, I began to show. You made the comment on my weight and I shrugged it off saying that I **_**was **_**having **

**a little trouble managing to keep a healthy weight but I had talked to Sally and she had put me on a diet.**

**I really hadn't though. We got into a fight when I forgot to tell Sally that I had lied to you. I only lied to protect you, Heero. The fight we had was my excuse to leave you. Rashid and Quatre came over to your apartment while you were at work and helped me pack. I left for Tokyo that night. Around the fifth month, I visited my friend Amy Mizuno's mother. Dr. Mizuno told me that I had conceived our child easily, even though I was on birth control. Someone had slipped fertility drugs into my water at the beginning of the night. **

**Since Duo gave me alcohol later that night, my heart began to pump my blood faster. This caused the fertility drugs to move through my body at an alarming rate. I would've died had it not been for my high immune system. Uncle J had me move in with him. The rest of the pregnancy ran smooth until I reached seven and a half months. I almost lost Odin because of the job I was working at. The stress was causing me to have a blood pressure problem. I had toxemia.**

**Luckily, Dr. Mizuno caught it fast enough and I was put on bed rest for the next few weeks. That was not the only thing the stress was causing problems with. Toxemia can restrict blood flow to the baby. The treatment is complete bed rest, a no salt diet, and no stress. I was forced to quit my job. Uncle J then made sure that I was completely comfortable from then on. I never went back to Dr. Mizuno after that. I went into labor with Odin on your birthday, Heero. Well not exactly if you want the truth. I woke up around eleven that night and had to go to the bathroom.**

**I turned on the light like I always did and that's when I noticed I had blood in my panties. I finished up and quickly went back to the bed so that I could lie down. I thought that I was just spotting since I was due for my period really soon. I went back to bed and around four in the morning Uncle J woke me up. He said he had heard me screaming in my sleep. The others rushed me into a guest bedroom that had been set up as a temporary labor and delivery room for me.**

**I never expected what happened next, Heero. I was in labor with Odin for at least a few good hours before Uncle J found out what the problem was. Odin decided to show his independence early and refused to get into the right position in the birth canal. Odin was the first and only c-section I hope I ever have. I only saw him for about two seconds before Uncle J took him into another room that hooked **

**to the "delivery room". When he came back, it wasn't empty handed. He held a syringe filled with some sort of liquid.**

**He placed it in my vein and then injected it. The next thing I remember is waking up and Dr. S was taking a blood sample from my arm. I was hooked to an I.V. and in a room that I didn't recognize. The walls were made of steel and the room was cold. I shivered at first but then Uncle J came in with Odin. It was the first time he had ever been breastfed and it was pretty tough. He wouldn't take at first. I finally convinced him and managed to do it without forgetting to put the whole nipple in his mouth correctly.**

**This is when I named him. After he was done feeding, Uncle J took him away and came back with another syringe filled with another liquid. It wasn't until Odin was two that I found out what was going on. That's when I decided that I would convince Uncle J to let me go and take Odin with me to visit my friends. They had all moved to Sanc Kingdom to be with you guys after I disappeared off the face of the Earth. While I was on the plane, I came up with a game plan. **

**I decided that Odin would be safest with you. I just didn't want to be the one to leave him with you. Rei agreed to do that much for me. She brought him to you. That brings us to the date in question, today. Little one here is born on my birthday and Odin is on yours. I was actually eight months pregnant on yours and Odin's birthday. Eight months prior to that, I didn't know but I had conceived our daughter. I left Odin with the girls and told them when it was about two weeks to his birthday to leave him with you.**

**The girls did as I asked and Odin was left with you. I only did what I did because I want Odin to be safe from J. Because of that, Uncle J tortured me by not giving me an epidural for little one here's birth. And as you heard I was in a lot of pain because I wasn't use to it. I made my mind up to leave because I thought that you wouldn't be able to handle being a father.**

**& &**

**My little is basically this:**

**Serena is telling the whole explanation from her point of view. The way I put it was to make it easier on me while typing it. There will be more in depth looks at both sides. Even chapters in each girl or pilot's P.O.V. I hope you will all thoroughly enjoy this and give me your ideas. I enjoy hearing them!**


End file.
